Damaged
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Jily!AU. She's a former Ravenclaw, he's a former Gryffindor Quidditch jock. What would happen if the twain should ever meet again? Read this to find out. Drabble.


She hadn't seen him since she left Hogwarts. But there he was stood in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked Lily coolly.

"Evans, so nice to see you again," replied James giving Lily a winning smile.

For a moment Lily was stymied. Was it her imagination or had James got even better looking? For a moment her heart skipped a beat. Lily cleared her throat and carefully chose her words before she spoke.

"It's nice to see you too Potter, how have you been?" asked Lily courteously.

James took in Lily's appearance. She'd really shaped up, and now she didn't have a heavy bag on her back she looked taller. Her emerald green eyes looked full of life. James smiled again, the former Ravenclaw had really grown up into a beautiful young woman.

"I'm very well thanks, and to answer your previous question I'm here to take my father's place on the Wizengamot," said James unenthusiastically his left hand ruffling his messy black hair.

Lily studied James a little closer. On second look he looked older than his years, he was only 25 now but he already had crows feet forming at the corners of his eyes. She noticed small sprouts of grey hair already forming at his temples. His eyes seemed to have lost their mischievous sparkle. The former Gryffindor Quidditch captain didn't seem to be coping.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father Potter, I lost my father a couple of years ago," admitted Lily.

"Then I'm sorry too. Say Evans, is there any chance you could point me in the right direction?" asked James embarrassedly his hand in his hair again.

"Tell you what Potter I'll take you personally," smiled Lily.

"Thanks," said James in a shocked voice.

Lily led James to the golden grilled elevators, once they were inside the atmosphere became a little uncomfortable.

"Huh, can I ask you something Evans?" asked James nervously.

"Depends on what that is," replied Lily cautiously.

"I was wondering, if, that is to say…" James trailed off.

"Potter, are you attempting to ask me out?" Lily's lip twitched.

"Yeah," said James blushing.

Lily couldn't believe James Potter was stuttering and blushing about asking her out! She remembered him being an arrogant, big headed toe rag when they were at school. He could easily have had any girl he wanted, but never seemed interested in dating. He was more interested in Quidditch and his friends. She'd never seen him look nearly as awkward before, wasn't Gryffindor the house of the brave?!

"Tell you what Potter to stop you blushing I'll agree to go out with you, but only as friends," said Lily wagging a finger in James' face.

An embarrassed grin spread across James' face.

"It's a date, meet you in the atrium later?" asked James hopefully.

"Not tonight no, I'm working late," mumbled Lily.

"Oh! Oh okay," said James slightly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, I have a late meeting tonight," said Lily apologetically.

"What department do you work in?"

"I work in Magical law enforcement," replied Lily.

"That would explain it," muttered James.

Just then the lift clanged to a halt, causing James to jump.

"This is your stop," said Lily with a smile.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow night?" asked James nervously.

"Sure, I have nothing on," smiled Lily.

James felt his heart swell. He had been so nervous about asking Lily out. She was the only girl he'd ever wanted. But she'd been so beautiful and clever and he was just a Quidditch jock, what would she ever see in him? He couldn't face asking her out, what if she'd turned him down flat? He didn't think he could handle Lily rejecting him. So now his heart soared, she'd said yes!

"See you tomorrow 8pm at the Leaky Cauldron," said James.

"That's fine, see you then," smiled Lily.

The lift slid shut. Once James was out of view, she bit her lip and her eyes brimmed with tears. She was never going to show, she was engaged to former class mate Liam Pricey, but his nervousness had been so cute, and he'd made her heart feel like it could melt. Lily let out a loud sigh and tried to forget all about James Potter.


End file.
